[unreadable] This proposal requests $4 million of NCRR funding to assist in the completion of 45,996 gsf of research and research support space. When matched with $5.746 million from the University of Alabama at Birmingham, this award will fit out two of twelve levels (Levels 6 and 11) in the Richard C. and Annette N. Shelby Interdisciplinary Biomedical Research Building as Phase 2 of construction. The first aim is to finish and equip 22,998 gsf of space for the Mucosal Immunology Program on Level 6. This space will house an interdisciplinary research group with the relocation of six current investigators from three departments and two future recruits. The long-term objective of this group is to advance the understanding of mucosal immunology in human diseases, with a particular emphasis on inflammatory bowel disease. The second aim is to finish and equip 22,998 gsf of space for the Interdisciplinary Neurosciences Program. The goal of this unit is to advance the understanding of learning and memory, behavior, cognition, and brain cancers. Six investigators from four departments will occupy Level 11, and space will be provided for two recruits. This project will also provide space for a shared imaging facility. Space liberated by the relocation of these investigators will provide local relief for space-limited departments and an opportunity to modernize older space to create additional, efficient worksites for research. This project will thus provide state-of-the-art facilities to support federally funded research in areas emerging as high priorities for the University and the nation. [unreadable] [unreadable]